hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Buster Smith
}} Buster Smith is the father of Damon Kinsella and the ex-husband of the late Maggie Kinsella. In 2018, Buster was arrested for sexually assaulting Oliver Morgan and Damon's best friend Brody Hudson. Buster was found guilty of his sexual assault on Ollie and received a six-year imprisonment sentence in January 2019. Biography Arrival Buster arrived in the village in January 2018, shortly after the death of his ex-wife, Maggie Kinsella, to see their son, Damon. Maggie had thrown Buster out after his numerous affairs and, as a result, he missed out on most of Damon's life. Damon's girlfriend, Holly Cunningham, convinced Damon to give his father a chance and they agreed to re-build their father-son relationship. Damon's longtime best friend, Brody Hudson, was not happy to see Buster and it became clear that there was bad blood between them. Buster began dating Marnie Nightingale and moved into the flat above The Dog in the Pond with her and her kids Alfie and Ellie Nightingale, as well as Damon and Brody. Grooming of Ollie Buster decided to set up his own football academy for teenagers. Many local kids, including Oliver Morgan and Imran Maalik, signed up. Ollie confided in Buster about how difficult his home life was due to his father, Luke Morgan, having a drinking problem and constantly fighting with his wife, Mandy. Buster told Ollie he could trust him with anything. Brody confided in Ollie's mother, Scarlett, that someone he trusted abused him when he was young and it was obvious that he was referring to Buster. It further became clear that Buster was not just being friendly to Ollie - he was grooming him so he could sexually abuse him. As part of his grooming, Buster gave Ollie special attention and made him team captain. One day, Buster was giving Ollie a sports massage and sexually assaulted him for the first time. Ollie was upset after the incident, but Buster convinced him that he misinterpreted what happened. Buster assaulted Ollie again under the guise of a massage, which caused Ollie to quit the team. Buster convinced Ollie to rejoin the team and continued to abuse him. Buster had Ollie pose for photos without his clothes on. Luke discovered the photos and when he asked Ollie about them, Buster pointed the finger at Scott Drinkwell. Brody suspected that Buster was the real culprit and confronted him about abusing him as a child. It came out that Maggie found out about Buster abusing Brody and that was actually why she threw him out. Ollie told the police it was actually Buster who abused him and he was arrested. Trial Buster was charged with sexually assaulting both Ollie and Brody, and stood trial in January 2019. Ollie, Luke, Brody, Damon and Imran all testified against Buster, and it also transpired that Imran had also been abused by Buster. However, when Damon was caught out about lying at the stand, the prosecutor decided to drop the case against Brody, which the judge agreed with. Buster was still found guilty of his abuse of Ollie and was sentenced to six years imprisonment. Following the trial, four other men came forward and told Brody that Buster had also abused them as well. Intro *2018-2019: Buster is seen smirking in the The Dog in the Pond. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2018 debuts Category:2019 departures Category:Convicts Category:Residents of 1 Stockton Lane Category:Kinsella family Category:Footballers Category:Past characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains